303: Amnesio
Amnesio, A.K.A. Experiment 303, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to wipe people's memories. Luckily, Jumba programmed a password into him to reverse the amnesia process, though it must be spoken within earshot of him. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated by an ocean wave while his pod was on top of a boy's sand castle. 303 was eventually captured by Gantu and given to Hämsterviel, who promptly lost his memory after being zapped. 303 was rescued in "Snafu". Appearance Amnesio is a small, blue beetle-like experiment with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth and two thin antennae. Special Abilities Amnesio can produce a red laser vision from his eyes that erases the memories of anyone hit in the eyes. He holds the victims' stored memories in pouches under his wings as seen in the Stitch! anime. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Weaknesses If Amnesio hears the password "ʻohana", the memories of all his victims will be restored. (How Jumba knew this word, which is Hawaiian, and why he chose that particular word before he came to Earth are unknown.) ''Stitch! Amnesio made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where he used his powers on BooGoo, Stitch, Jumba, Gantu, Reuben, and Hämsterviel. It is revealed that Amnesio holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, everyone's memory will be fully restored. Only Amnesio knows whose pouch belongs to whom. Also, it is shown that when Amnesio's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming since he is nothing but instinct in that state. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Amnesio Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|Amnesio's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m18s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m22s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m26s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m38s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h14m14s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h41m29s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m00s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m37s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m51s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m19s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m31s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m40s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m49s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h20m19s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m57s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m57s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h45m14s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h39m05s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m06s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h13m52s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h16m11s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h40m13s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h17m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m44s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h15m36s14.png|About to wipe Lilo, Stitch and Gantu's memories Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m46s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h18m43s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m35s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h37m18s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m44s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m40s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m05s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h43m39s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h26m10s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h44m21s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h25m48s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h27m50s182.png|Wiping Jumba's memory Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h24m45s111.png|Wiping Pleakley's memory Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-15h11m50s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m00s95.png|Gantu releasing Amnesio Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m46s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m24s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m06s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m58s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h47m07s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m58s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m29s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m39s94.png|Restoring everyone's memories Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m07s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m33s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m58s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m19s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m24s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m25s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m37s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m14s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m01s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m11s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m17s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m37s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m49s56.png|Amnesio captured by Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m59s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m12s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m58s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m28s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m56s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m36s213.png|Wiping Hämsterviel's memory Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m44s36.png ScreenCapture 11.07.13 0-22-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.07.13 0-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-01-57.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h23m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h23m38s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m19s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m24s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h23m42s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h44m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m02s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h38m43s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m12s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h12m09s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-08-13.jpg|Amnesio in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-37-18.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-12.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-41.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-09-07.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-46-41.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-47-04.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-22.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-56.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-24-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-25-42.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-26-07.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-13.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-30.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-58.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-55.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-34.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-59.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-37-41.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-38-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-41-11.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-45-41.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-48-08.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-49-59.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-50-19.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-51-09.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-52-30.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-53-12.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-15.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-03-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-04-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-42.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-06-05.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-07.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-57.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-12-56.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-12-34.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-08.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-34.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-27.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-52.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-15-15.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-00.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-17-17.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-18-26.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-23-37.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 2-48-55.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 22-24-58.jpg Miscellaneous Panes53.jpg Amnesio Experiments on the Loose.png Leroy and Stitch storyboard art - Experiments versus Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from ''Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene Trivia *Amnesio was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *In his debut, when Amnesio flies around in several instances, the song "Flight of the Bumblebee" is heard playing. *The password which reverses Amnesio's mind-erasing effects is "ʻohana", a Hawaiian word that Jumba did not know of until well after Amnesio's creation. **According to Jess Winfield, "Jumba obviously changed the password for Amnesio after arrival on Earth, when he learned about ʻohana." Because "it's always wise to change your passwords occasionally!"L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *Amnesio is the first experiment to be caught by Gantu onscreen; Gantu had previously caught a "sock hider" and "pudding stealer". *Amnesio's pod color is yellow. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Amnesio as: "Experiment 303. Primary function: Erases memories." **It seems that Amnesio specifically erases memories of personal identity and relationships with others. Victims still retain other learned behaviors, such as language and societal norms. *Amnesio's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. References Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males